¿Jugamos?
by PhazonLordKaito
Summary: otra historia que desaparecio. los personajes y la idea no me pertenecen


**¿Jugamos?**

oooooo

Por décima vez en ese día, Susan suspiro molesta, irritada, levantando la vista de su libro, tan solo para posar los ojos en su hermano mayor, que estaba en pie, e iba y venía de un lado a otro de la habitación, preocupado, inquieto, "_molesto_", irritándola.

Hasta que se terminó su paciencia.

"¿Quieres dejarlo ya?" –exclamo Susan, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo de golpe.

Peter la miró, confundido, negando suavemente la cabeza, sin saber que decir, tenía la mente ocupada en cosas más importantes.

"Eh... perdona, ¿qué deje el que?" –inquirió Peter distraído, mirándola sin demasiado interés.

"¡Eso!" –grito Susan señalándole con la mano, con el ceño fruncido.

"No sé de qué hablas Su" –cuestiono Peter, y se giró, dispuesto a seguir con lo suyo.

Y como si Susan no hubiera interrumpido sus meditaciones, Peter continuó andando de un lado para otro de la habitación.

"¡Oh por Dios, Peter!" –Exclamo Susan, levantándose– "¡deja de andar de un lado para otro! me irritas…"

Peter paró entonces de golpe, y bajo la cabeza, escondiendo la mirada de ella, que siempre adivinaba su estado de ánimo con solo clavar sus claros ojos azul grisáceos en los suyos, de un profundo azul oscuro.

"Ah, eso" –dijo Peter, entendiéndolo por fin, mirándola.

"¡Si, eso!" –Asintió Susan– ¡así que déjalo ya!

"No puedo Su" –suspiró Peter, mirando a través del cristal el soleado día– "no se me va de la cabeza…"

"¿Estas preocupado?" –inquirió Susan, acercándose a él.

Por Aslan… claro que lo estaba.

Había pasado tan solo un año desde que regresaran a Inglaterra, de Narnia, luego de haber ayudado a Caspian a derrocar a su tío Miraz; y en ese tiempo, para que mentir, ninguno de los cuatro hermanos Pevensie había superado la "perdida" por decirlo así, de Narnia.

Todos querían regresar, sin embargo, para Peter y Susan, esa aventura, se terminó.

Para siempre.

Nunca más volverían a pisar Narnia, la tierra que tanto amaban, y de la cual eran reyes por derecho, y a la que sin embargo, no podían regresar.

Sin embargo, algo había pasado.

Se encontraban en las vacaciones de verano, en su casa, tranquilamente, cuando la llamada había llegado. Narnia había convocado a su hermano Edmund, a su hermana Lucy y al idiota de su primo Eustace –cosa que por cierto, Peter no se explicaba– para seguramente salvar Narnia de nuevo de algún peligro que se había cernido sobre su reino. Con gusto habría ido el mismo, a ayudar, a salvar a su reino, su tierra, a protegerla de lo que fuera… pero por el desgraciado destino, eso ya no era posible; así que solo debía confiar en que Ed y Lu estuvieran bien…

¿Pero qué garantías había de ello?

Ninguna.

"No sabemos cuánto tiempo ha pasado" –respondió finalmente Peter– "aquí puede que solo hayan pasado unas horas, pero en Narnia pueden ser semanas, o incluso meses… ni siquiera sabemos si están bien."

"Aslan no dejaría que les pasara nada Pete" –afirmó Susan, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, dándole animo– "además, Caspian es rey ahora, no dejaría que…"

Peter negó con la cabeza, resoplando molesto al oír ese nombre, le irritaba.

Y ni siquiera sabían si el imbécil aún seguía con vida, menudo relevo para el habían dejado en Narnia… era tan incapaz de protegerla que tenían que llamar a sus hermanos.

"¿Y cómo sabemos que Caspian sigue vivo?" –Interrumpió Peter, sin soltarse– "han podido pasar siglos Su, siglos, no sabemos si Narnia es segura…"

Susan no dijo nada, no tenía nada que rebatir, puesto que Peter tenía razón.

"Es más, lo dudo" –continuó Peter– "porque si lo fuera ¿por qué llamar a nuestros hermanos? ¿Qué necesidad habría?"

"No lo sé, Peter" –respondió Susan, dándose la vuelta, sin mirarle– "pero no podemos seguir lamentándonos por algo que sabemos que no va a pasar."

Oh no. De nuevo no.

"Cállate" –dijo Peter, apretando la mandíbula, le molestaba que se lo recordaran, y a su hermana le encantaba hacerlo, a pesar de que les dolía, a ambos.

"No, Peter, no, acéptalo ya, no vamos a volver" –continuó Susan, implacable– "solo podemos hacer una cosa…"

"¿A si?" –Respondió él irónicamente, molesto, odiaba cuando su hermana se ponía en plan sabiondo, era cargante– "pues venga, ¡ilumíname Susan, ya que siempre pareces tener respuesta para todo!"

Susan no dijo nada, prefirió callarse que caer en la provocación de su hermano. Sabía perfectamente que Peter solo hablaba así porque le dolía no poder regresar a Narnia, y que ser irónico, egocéntrico y orgulloso era solo un método de defensa para ocultar ese dolor, ella lo sabía bien, porque hacia algo similar.

Se ocultaba bajo su fachada de frialdad y perfeccionismo, pero la realidad era que se sentía sola, desplazada, y extrañaba poder volver a estar con sus hermanos como antes, como cuando eran niños.

Eso la dio una idea.

"Oye Peter, creo que podríamos hacer algo para distraernos y no estar pensando en Ed y Lu constantemente" –dijo Susan, volviéndose a mirar a su hermano– "tal vez así la espera se nos hiciera más llevadera."

Peter se detuvo y la miró sorprendido. Realmente necesitaba distraer la mente con algo, y no esperaba que Susan propusiera algo divertido y descabellado; no era propio de ella, no obstante, le pareció una buena idea, cualquier cosa era mejor que no hacer nada.

"¿Qué propones?" –inquirió él.

Susan lo medito durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente respondió pensativa.

"No se… tal vez podríamos hacer algo como cuando éramos pequeños" –sugirió Susan– "tal vez jugar a algo…"

"¿Alguna sugerencia?" –Pregunto Peter y recordó algo– "y por favor Su, jugar a adivinar el origen de las palabras no…"

Susan frunció el ceño, dispuesta a reñir a su hermano por decir algo así, pero repentinamente se echó a reír, al comprobar que había logrado distraer a Peter, que la miraba con cara de súplica. Y ¿por qué no admitirlo? el juego de adivinar palabras era una mierda, él tenía razón.

Se rió con ganas, a carcajada limpia, y Peter su unió a su risa, realmente contento porque la tontería que había soltado como simple comentario había hecho feliz a su hermana.

"No iba a proponerlo" –dijo ella finalmente recobrando la compostura, pero sonriéndole.

"Por si acaso" –dijo Peter riendo aun.

Ambos se miraron, y una complicidad de quienes han estado toda la vida unidos, brillo en los ojos azules de ambos. Se sonrieron, para terminar desviando la mirada, el hacia el techo y ella hacia el suelo, pero aun sonriendo.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" –preguntó Susan, dudando.

"No se" –dijo Peter, mirando alrededor, por si había algo interesante para hacer– "mmm…y si…"

"¿Si?" –animó ella.

"¿Y si jugamos al escondite, como cuando éramos críos?" –propuso Peter.

"¿En esta casa?" –dudo Susan, extrañada– "¿no es un poco pequeña?"

"Si, bueno, tienes razón" –dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros– "ha sido una tontería proponerlo."

Susan se adelantó, y puso su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano, acercándose a él de nuevo, sorprendiéndole, e incluso sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, no se arrepintió.

"No, no, en absoluto" –contradijo Susan– "me parece una idea genial, de verdad."

"¿En serio?" –pregunto Peter incrédulo, con las cejas alzadas.

"Si, en serio, hagámoslo" –dijo ella.

Peter rió de pronto, por la frasecita que había soltado su hermana, dándole dos palmaditas en la espalda, en broma, divertido por la situación. Era tan podidamente oportuna esa tontería de frase… "Hagámoslo" era erótico en todo el sentido de la palabra, o quizá él tenía la mente pervertida, quien sabia, pero le hizo gracia.

"¿Sabes que eso ha sonado mal, no Su?" –rió Peter.

"¿De qué hablas?" –respondió ella, confundida.

Vale.

Susan no se había enterado del doble sentido. Genial.

En ese momento Peter se sintió como un pervertido completo, por creer que su hermana había sugerido que quería tener sexo con él, cuando era obvio que la pobre inocente de Susan no se había enterado de nada…

¿Pero que le pasaba?

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? ¿Sexo? ¿Sexo con Susan?

Se le notaba la falta de sexo, porque en Narnia, cuando reinaba, tenía todas las amantes que quería, fueran mujeres, hombres o lo que deseara… pero desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra… la cosa se había complicado. Pero aun así, ¿pensar en su hermana de esa manera? ¿En qué pensaba?

No es que su hermana no fuera preciosa, y sexy, que lo era, y cada vez más, pero…

¡Era su hermana! y sin embargo…

"Olvídalo" –dijo Peter, negando con la cabeza.

"Como quieras" –respondió Susan, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"Entonces… ¿quién busca y quien se esconde?" –pregunto Peter para salir del lío.

"Escóndete tú, yo buscaré" –dijo Susan – "la última vez que jugamos fue cuando Lucy…" –se detuvo, no queriendo herir a Peter– "y tu buscaste, luego ahora es mi turno."

"Perfecto" –sonrió él– "entonces… ¡encuéntrame!"

Y lanzándole una brillante sonrisa, echó a correr saliendo de la habitación y subiendo las escaleras, buscando un lugar donde esconderse, mientras Susan rió suavemente al ver lo infantil que a veces podía llegar a ser Peter, y se daba la vuelta para apoyarse en la pared y cerrar los ojos, comenzando a contar del uno al cien, ya que cuando llegara, tendría que salir a buscar a su hermano en cualquier lugar ridículo de la casa, como detrás de una cortina, o debajo de la cama, o dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia…

¡Ay, que ridículo era ese juego!

Pero que buenos recuerdos la traía…

Peter mientras tanto, andaba por el piso superior, buscando un lugar donde esconderse; aunque lo cierto es que no quería que fuera demasiado difícil, porque quería ser encontrado, así que miró a su alrededor, y sopeso las opciones.

Bueno, en primer lugar, estaba el hueco que había entre la ventana y la mesa, pero era demasiado pequeño, y el ahí no cabría ni midiendo veinte centímetros menos… así que miro detrás suyo, y sopeso la idea de meterse en el baúl de los libros viejos que había frente a la cama de sus padres… pero no, tampoco entraba, era demasiado alto. Así que giro a su izquierda, y ahí encontró la respuesta a lo que buscaba.

Era casi irónico. Pero perfecto.

El armario ropero de sus padres. Era enorme, perfecto, grande y lo bueno es que estaba a la vista de todos, o sea, no sería difícil encontrarlo ahí dentro. Pero sin duda alguna lo mejor de todo era que le traía recuerdos de su primer viaje a Narnia. Casi deseo que en ese armario hubiera un pasaje que le permitiera volver a su reino… aunque ya sabía que era imposible por supuesto, así que con un suspiro triste y una sonrisa, se metió dentro, entre los abrigos de piel, y cerró las puertas.

"…noventa y ocho… noventa y nueve… ¡cien!" –Grito Susan abriendo los ojos– "¡Voy ya Pete!"

Susan salió corriendo de la habitación igual que hiciera Peter minutos antes, y como conocía perfectamente a su hermano, sabía que se escondería donde primero encontrara, dado que Peter no era muy paciente precisamente; así que subió las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba, y cuando lo encontrara salir corriendo para ganarlo, porque si algo tenia Peter, era que corría como un rayo si quería.

Todo estaba en orden en el pasillo del piso de arriba, tanto las cortinas, que no parecían más abultadas, ni las puertas estaban entreabiertas; así que Susan dudo un momento hacia que habitación dirigirse. ¿Qué haría Peter en esa situación?

No tenía ni idea.

Así que se decidió por la habitación que tenía más cerca, la de sus padres, y entro sin hacer ruido, sujetando la puerta y cerrándola con cuidado detrás de sí. Avanzó dos pasos, hasta la ventana, y descorrió las cortinas, comprobando que no había nada detrás… bien, a otra cosa, anduvo los tres pasos que la separaban de la cama, y se agacho, comprobando que no había nada escondido debajo. Susan suspiró, levantándose, solo quedaba un mueble en el que poder esconderse, y ese era el armario ropero que había tras ella; así que andando despacio, se colocó frente a las grandes puertas, abriéndolas de golpe.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ver algo, alguien la sujeto de la blusa, y la metió dentro del armario, cerrándose las puertas solas.

Por otro lado, tampoco era muy difícil suponer quien lo había hecho.

"¡Auch, Peter!" –exclamó Susa, sujetándose contra la madera– "¡¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Te pille" –susurró Peter con la voz extremadamente ronca y profunda.

"Te recuerdo que era yo la que pillaba" –dijo Susan, intentando separarse– "suelta…"

"No puedo" –respondió Peter.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué, de que hablas?" –inquirió Susan frunciendo el ceño.

"Eh… verás Su, se me ha enganchado el cinturón del pantalón en tu cremallera" –confesó Peter, poniendo cara de circunstancia.

"¡¿Qué?!" –grito Susan.

Susan intento separarse, pero solo logro que se oyera un desgajón, al rasgarse su falda, que aún seguía enganchada en el cinturón de Peter, y eso solo hizo que ella forcejeara más todavía, nerviosa.

"Su, no puedo soltarlo si no paras de moverte" –intentó calmarla Peter.

"¡¿Por qué siempre haces estas cosas?!" –exclamó Susan, recriminándolo.

"¡Vale, vale ya lo intento!"

E intentó separarse de ella dando un fuerte tirón para atrás.

"¡Peter!"

Y ahí se torció todo. O quizá no.

Al tirar del cinturón, la falda de Susan, que ya estaba desgarrada, se rompió del todo, haciendo que Peter cayera fuera del armario con la falda enganchada en los pantalones por el impulso; y Susan que intento sujetarlo para que no se cayera, fue arrastrada también, cayendo encima de su hermano, que ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, con una Susan en ropa interior encima.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada por levantarse, es más, se quedó mirándola a los ojos, sorprendido, y petrificado a la vez.

Susan se sonrojo furiosamente e intento levantarse, sin embargo, sintió algo entre las piernas, que la hizo extrañarse, algo duro, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que era…

¡Dios Santo, Peter! Peter… Pete se había… ¡se había empalmado!

¡Con ella!

¡Dios santo, Dios santo, Dios santo!

Susan sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía rápidamente, al igual que los colores de su rostro, que ya estaba totalmente ruborizado.

"Pe... Peter" –susurró Susan mirándole a los ojos y viendo algo nuevo en ellos– "¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento Su, yo no…" –comenzó a decir Peter.

Sin embargo, Susan se movió involuntariamente y rozo sus caderas con las de Peter, arrancándole un sordo gemido involuntario de placer, que los dejo a ambos atónitos, haciendo la situación más patente de lo que ya era.

"Susan, yo no…" –intento disculparse Peter, pero ella le interrumpió.

"Calla, no digas nada" –dijo Susan.

"Pero…"

Sin embargo no llego a terminar la frase, porque no se le ocurría nada que decir.

Solo sabía que tenía el cuerpo ardiendo, que estaba deseando besar a su hermana, y que ahora más que nunca era consciente de lo que había crecido Susan, pues notaba claramente sus pechos contra su cuerpo, y sus caderas presionando su erección.

Tragó saliva de forma audible, respirando entrecortadamente, y Susan al contrario de lo que él esperaba, no se levantó, no hizo nada, no se movió; a pesar de que el hacía rato que había dejado de sujetarla, dándole toda la libertad para levantarse e irse si era lo que deseaba, sin embargo, ella no hizo nada.

Nada.

No huyo de él, no le miró como a un pervertido, no hizo nada.

Y entonces tuvo una revelación. Tal vez ella no quería apartarse, tal vez ella quería que eso pasara, tal vez la fachada de frialdad que tenía Susan sobre ella, no era más que eso, una fachada.

Se le ocurrió que si eso fuera cierto… ¿Por qué no hacer que esto fuera más allá?

¿Acaso no quería a su hermana? ¿Acaso ella no lo quería a él?

¿Acaso no habían aprendido en Narnia que los sentimientos eran más importantes que lo demás, sin importar el género la edad o la raza?

¿Y porque no? ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué no cruzar la línea?

Si ella quería, el no dudaría.

"Susan" –dijo Peter.

"¿Si?" –inquirió ella.

"Puedes levantarte si quieres" –dijo Peter.

"Oh dios, si, si, perdóname yo no…" –balbuceó ella, sin mirarle, pero el la interrumpió, impidiéndolo.

"Susan" –repitió Peter.

"¿Si?" –dudó ella.

"Oye Su, yo te quiero, lo sabes" –dijo Peter seriamente.

"Si, por supuesto" –asintió ella, sin entender a donde iba toda esa conversación.

"Tú me quieres también" –dijo Peter, y ella iba a responder, pero él no la dejó– "ya no tienes a Caspian, y ahora estamos solos, ya no podemos confiar en tener a Ed y Lu por más tiempo, porque aunque nos duela, han crecido y nos han excluido."

"Peter creo que…"

"Chsss" –susurró el– "déjame terminar. Estamos solos, y yo no puedo resistirlo más Susan… quiero… deseo… te quiero a ti"

Susan no dijo nada.

Temía que el dijera eso. Se lo estaba temiendo, y la asustaba, no sabía si porque él estuviera confesando eso, o porque a ella no le molestaba ni la indignaba, es más, estaba deseándolo también, lo cual era una completa locura, ¿no?

Solo la hizo falta mirar los ojos azul oscuro de Peter para obtener la respuesta.

No lo era en absoluto. El la quería, ella le quería a él, y como bien sabia, no había nada más fuerte que el amor. Lo sabía bien, lo había sufrido. Por la misma razón, sabía que no había nada de malo en quererle, era su sangre al fin y al cabo, y la persona que más la podía comprender de ese mundo.

Peter esperó a que ella hablara, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, habló él.

"Yo estaré ahí para ti si me aceptas, Su" –dijo seriamente, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos.

Susan le miró, y ya no tuvo más dudas al respecto.

"Bésame" –pidió ella.

Y lo hizo. Unió sus labios con los de su hermana, tan suaves y carnosos que no se cansaría nunca de pasar la lengua por ellos y morderlos como si fueran más dulces que el más dulce de los toffes.

Susan respondió al beso, impacientemente, abriendo la boca y permitiendo que el profundizara el beso todo lo que quisiera, rozando su lengua con la suya, saboreando su saliva, gimiendo entre sus labios y bebiendo de su boca cada milímetro de ella.

Cuando se separaron, tanto Peter como ella respiraban entrecortadamente, con la frente apoyada ella sobre la de él, y sus respiraciones rozándose el rostro, tan cerca cómo se encontraban; mirándose a los ojos, azul grisáceo contra azul profundo.

"¿Estas segura?" –preguntó Peter por última vez antes de perder la cordura por completo.

"Completamente" –respondió ella, y le besó.

Y el beso fue igual de intenso que el anterior, comiéndose ambos la boca el uno al otro, pasando sus manos por su espalda, recorriéndola, Susan acariciando suavemente el pecho de su hermano sobre su camisa de manga corta, y el acariciando la espalda por la zona baja, rozando su suave trasero con las yemas de los dedos.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Susan se incorporó un poco, hasta quedar de rodillas, con las piernas abiertas una a cada lado de la cintura de su hermano; y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa botón por botón, pero Peter, fogoso e impaciente como siempre lo era, la arranco la blusa, abriéndola de un tirón, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de su hermana, sus pechos perfectos envueltos en un pequeño sujetador de encaje blanco, y su cintura perfecta y delicada.

Ella rió.

Ese gesto había sido tan propio de su hermano… cuantas veces había tenido que reñirlo por haber sido demasiado impetuoso; sin embargo, que fuera impetuoso y fogoso en la cama, no la molestaba en absoluto, es más la excitaba.

"¿Acaso tienes prisa?" –rió ella, desabrochándose el sujetador, tirándolo al suelo, lejos de ellos.

"Muchísima…" –dijo el, pasando sus manos por su cintura, hasta posarlas sobre los pechos perfectos de su hermana, que cerró los ojos al sentirlo, mordiendo su labio inferior– "…mucha más de lo imaginas…"

"No hace falta que lo jures" –dijo ella, y volvió a reír.

Y al sentarse mejor, rozo sus caderas de nuevo con la erección de Peter, que volvió a soltar un gemido ronco, solo que esta vez sintió que se iba a correr si no recibía atención ya mismo, de lo excitado que estaba.

Así que de pronto, se dio la vuelta, y arrastro a Susan con él, quedando el encima, y ella debajo, entre sus piernas, desnuda a excepción de la pequeña braguita de encaje a juego con el desaparecido sujetador.

"No puedo más Susan" –dijo Peter, besándola.

"Pues pongámosle remedio" –dijo ella entre sus labios, sonriendo.

Susan respondió al beso, desabotonando los botones de la camisa de Peter, hasta que estuvo totalmente suelta, y pudo quitársela, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo perfectamente fibroso y musculazo, sin duda Pete había seguido entrenando desde que habían vuelto de Narnia, solo así se explicaba que aun conservara la forma física. Ella acarició cada músculo de su espalda y de su torso; mientras que Peter besaba su cuello y succionaba suavemente su piel, dejando un rastro de saliva tras él, acariciando sus pechos con las manos, mordiendo ligeramente los pezones, y haciéndola cosquillas en el pecho con su cabello, siempre alborotado.

Susan rió, dejándose hacer, mientras que desabrochaba sus pantalones, y bajando los boxers de su hermano a la vez, acariciando su firme trasero y apretándolo entre sus manos, jadeando y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, muerta de deseo.

"¿No era yo quien tenía prisa?" –dijo Peter riendo, dando un suave beso sobre el ombligo de su hermana.

"Una chica tiene sus necesida… aaah ades" –gimió Susan cuando Peter arrojo a un lado su única prenda, y metió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

"Y eso mismo voy a hacer, Su, complacer esas necesidades" –dijo Peter.

Y no dijo nada más, tan solo acerco los labios al cuerpo de su hermana, lamiendo despacio al principio, encontrando que su hermana estaba ardiendo, y un sabor salado pero no desagradable después. Peter no sabía muy bien si a su hermana le estaba gustando, pero por su experiencia, suponía que sí; así que mordió un poco, ligeramente, y luego beso y succionó rápidamente, haciendo que Susan gritara de placer, y sujetara su cabello, incapaz de contenerse.

El orgasmo la golpeó violentamente, como una bofetada, haciéndola temblar y correrse de golpe, haciendo que su hermano sonriera satisfecho, no había perdido el toque.

"Pe.. Pete… hazlo… hazlo ya" –pidió Susan, desesperada, dudando, aun temblando ligeramente por el orgasmo.

"Como quieras" –respondió él lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo– "tus deseos son órdenes…"

Así que se puso sobre ella, y dejó caer su peso sobre su cuerpo, apoyándose con ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de su hermana, su piel sobre su piel, su pecho contra el de ella, y su miembro rozando las caderas de su hermana. Y poco a poco, fue introduciéndose dentro de ella, encontrando una ligera oposición, lo que demostraba que Susan era virgen, cosa que le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta lo guapa que era, y además, pensaba que ella y Caspian… se equivocó al parecer.

Entro en ella de golpe, tras romper el himen, y se quedó parado unos segundos, acomodándose al calor que le envolvía la polla como si estuviera en el cielo, matadoramente placentero, matadoramente estrecho, matadoramente única esa sensación.

Susan no sintió tanto dolor como esperaba, así que en cuanto se acostumbró a la sensación de sentirse llena, el miembro de su hermano duro y ardiente en su interior; así que en cuanto se acostumbró a ello, alzo las caderas, indicándole que continuara, y él lo hizo, moviéndose despacio al principio, y poco a poco más rápidamente después.

Hasta que el tiempo perdió su sentido de la lógica, y solo importaban ellos, sus cuerpos, sus besos, sus labios, el continuo movimiento de Peter sobre Susan, que arañaba la espalda de su hermano con los ojos cerrados, envolviendo sus caderas con las piernas, sintiéndose morir de placer cuando el golpeaba dentro de ella con esa matadora lentitud, y profundidad al principio, y rapidez y fiereza luego.

Y Peter no pudo soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Tampoco ella.

A ambos les llego el orgasmo sorprendentemente fuerte, y a la vez, así que entrelazaron sus manos, besándose, y se dejaron irse a esa explosión de placer, que fue como rozar el cielo con las manos.

Peter exploto dentro de ella, que se separó de sus labios y gritó, dejándose caer como muerta al suelo, con el pulso a mil por hora y las oleadas del orgasmo latiendo en su cuerpo, y él se desplomo sobre ella, apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho, escuchando el irregular y rápido latido de su corazón.

"Ha… ha sido…" –intento decir Peter.

"Intenso…" –dijo Susan, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

"Espectacular" –corrigió Peter, tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos.

Después, ambos se quedaron callados, tranquilizándose, recuperando la respiración, y la normalidad, hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos se enfriaban un poco y una pequeña sensación de frío los invadió, al menos Peter lo sintió sobre su espalda empapada en sudor, ahora frío sobre su piel.

"Vamos a mi cuarto" –dijo Peter, sentándose– "mamá podría venir".

"Estoy de acuerdo" –respondió Susan, sentándose también– "tengo algo de frío…"

Peter la observó ahí sentada, simplemente… frágil… perfecta. Y entonces ella tuvo un escalofrío que la hizo temblar un poco.

"Anda, ven aquí" –dijo Peter, y la abrazó.

Ella se dejó abrazar, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

"¿Sabes?" –Dijo Peter– "antes iba a decir que esto había sido el mejor polvo de mi vida… pero no es así…"

Susan le miró confundida, e iba a decir algo, cuando el termino la frase.

"Ha sido algo más" –dijo Peter– "Susan yo..."

Y ella lo entendió.

Al orgulloso de su hermano le costaría horrores decirlo, pero ella lo sabía de sobra.

"Yo también te quiero" –dijo ella, y lo besó.

Y se besaron, así juntos, desnudos y unidos como cuando eran niños y jugaban en río de la casa del profesor.

Tal vez siempre había sido su destino estar juntos, unidos, tal vez Aslan lo había sabido.

Pero si Peter y Susan sabían algo seguro, solo era una cosa: ya no estaban solos.

**FIN**


End file.
